tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Symphonia (Manga)
Der Tales of Symphonia-Manga erschien ursprünglich 2005 in Japan. Der Mangaka ist Hitoshi Ichimura. Seit September 2014 wird der Manga auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Vertrieben wird er durch den Verlag Tokyopop. Der Manga hat sechs Bände, die sich mehr oder weniger an die Handlung des Spiels halten. Veröffentlicht sind bisher fünf Bände, wobei das letzte Band ein Zusatzband ist. Band 1 *'Veröffentlichung': September 2014 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load: 1 - Die Auserwählte Lloyd Irving stürmt in die Klasse, wo sein bester Freund Genis Sage ihn begrüßt. Der Junge wundert sich, wo die Professorin steckt, die laut Genis später kommen würde. Daraufhin fragen sich die beiden, wo ihre Freundin Colette Brunel, die Auserwählte, bleibt, da der Tag der Prophezeiung ist. Sie entdecken Colette vor der Schule, wo sie von einigen Einwohnern von Iselia belagert wird, und grüßen sie. Colette begibt sich daraufhin zu ihnen in die Schule, doch ein Licht aus dem naheliegenden Tempel von Martel schreckt die Freunde auf, die beschließen, ihn aufzusuchen. Am Tempel von Martel entdecken sie den toten Oberpriester und stürmen die Treppe hinauf zum Tempel selbst, wo sie von vermeintlichen Desians entdeckt werden. Die Gerüsteten versuchen, Colette zu töten, doch Lloyd schreitet ein und bekämpft sie erfolgreich. Der letzte Überlebende ruft allerdings Vidal (Im Spiel: Vidarr) herbei, der Lloyd schwer zusetzt. Wäre ein mysteriöser Schwertkämpfer nicht eingeschritten, dessen Rücken er zu kennen glaubt, wäre er vermutlich gestorben. Sein Retter bezwingt den starken Halbelfen und schlägt Colettes Großmutter, die das geistliche Oberhaupt der Martel-Kirche zu sein scheint, vor, dass er sich Colettes Sicherheit annimmt. Sie geht auf das Angebot ein, woraufhin Kratos, so der Name des Söldners, gemeinsam mit der Auserwählten und ihren Freunden in den Tempel, wo Colette das Orakel von Remiel, einem Engel, empfängt. Load: 2 - Der Verstoss Später in Iselia beschwert sich Lloyd, dass er nicht mitkommen darf auf die Reise der Welterneuerung. Beide, Lloyd und Genis, werden vom Bürgermeister rausgeschickt aus Colettes Haus, doch ihre Freundin folgt ihnen und entschuldigt sich. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch und der Verabschiedung von Colette, gehen die zwei Freunde zum Haupttor, wo Noishe, das Hausttier von Lloyd, sie umrennt. Sie beschließen zur Menschenfarm von Iselia zu gehen und treffen dort auf Genis Freundin Marble.'' Lloyd beschließt auf Drängen seines Freundes ihr eine Schutzfassung anzufertigen, da sie keine besitzt. Doch die Wachen bemerken Marble und Lloyd und Genis sind gezwungen zu fliehen. Der junge Kämpfer schaltet um Genis und Marble die Flucht zu ermöglichen ein paar Wachen aus. Doch es kommt Verstärkung,Lloyd springt von der Klippe und ein Halbelf wundert sich, wie es ein Mensch so ein Sprung möglich sei. Während Genis zurückgeht nach Iselia, geht Lloyd zu seinem Haus. Dort bittet Lloyd bei seinen Ziehvater um eine Schutzfassung. Dirk bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und versucht seinen Sohn wenig später nach einem kurzen Gespräch, darunter auch wie Lloyds Mutter gestorben war und dass er trotz alldem seinen Vater bittet für ihn eine Schutzfassung anzufertigen, zu schlagen. Dieser flüchtet und stößt am Türrahmen mit Colette zusammen. Als sie sich kurz über die Reise der Welterneuerung unterhalten, kommt Kratos hinzu und fragt Lloyd wessen Grabstein es neben seines Hauses sei. Lloyd anwortet, dass der Grabstein seiner Mutter gehöre. Colette und Kratos verlassen daraufhin das Haus, während sich Lloyd an die Arbeit macht die versprochene Kette anzufertigen. In der Menschenfarm von Iselia analysieren zwei Halbelfen die Überwachungsdaten. Einer der zwei tritt auf Befehl zurück und informiert jemanden über Lloyd Irving. Load: 3 - Der Abschied Am nächsten Morgen gibt Dirk Lloyd die Schutzfassung. Lloyd will daraufhin nach Iselia, doch Genis empfängt ihm an seinem zu Hause ab. Er erzählt, dass die Auserwählte schon abgereist ist und dass die Desians das Dorf angreifen. Schnell gehen sie nach Iselia und treffen dort auf Forcystus, der ihnen ein Monster vorsetzt. Lloyd besiegt es schnell und der Leiter der Farm fängt nun auch an ihn anzugreifen. Genis geht dazwischen und attackiert Forcystus mit dem Zauber Fire Ball. Wütend darüber greift der Halbelf Genis an, doch das Monster, was sich als Marble herausstellt, beschützt ihn. Marble packt den Großfürsten an dem Hals und explodiert schließlich, dabei nimmt sie Forcystus mit ins Jenenseits. Geschockt darüber nimmt Marbles Freund das Exphere auf und schreit. Wenig später verbannt der Bürgermeister Lloyd und Genis. Die zwei brechen daraufhin in die Wüste auf. Dort kollabiert Lloyd an Wassermangel. Load: 4 - Der Engel Als er wieder aufwacht, bemerkt er Colette und seine Lehrerin. Alle gehen in die Ruinen von Triet hinein und Colette stolpert über eine Leiche. Raine bemerkt das Exphere der Leiche und nimmt sich dessen an. Später besiegen sie im Tempel den Wächter. Als Colette das Gebet spricht erscheint Remiel und gibt ihr Flügel. Wenig später allerdings bricht sie zusammen. Kratos beschließt, dass sie draußen ein Lager aufschlagen und sich dort ausruhen sollen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Colette bemerkt Lloyd, dass sich Kratos um Noishe kümmert. Verwundert geht der Junge zu ihm und bittet, dass er ihn trainieren soll. Plötzlich fasst Kratos Lloyd an seinen Kopf, dieser wundert sich, und Kratos sagt, dass er mit solch einem Willen stärker wird. Raine unterbricht das Gespräch und fordert ihren Schüler auf, ihr die Schutzfassung zu reparieren. er macht sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Kratos ihm hinterherschaut. Oben an einer Klippe erscheint eine Frau und beobachtet das Geschehen. Band 2 *'Veröffentlichung': Dezember 2014 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load: 5 - Die Attentäterin Die Gruppe bespricht auf den Weg im Ossa-Pfad die weitere Reise. Lloyd will mit einem Schiff fahren, während Raine über das Land weiter reisen möchte. Plötzlich überrascht die Helden eine Fremde, die sogleich fragt ob einer von ihnen die Auserwählte kennt. Naiv wie Colette ist, meldet sie sich, woraufhin die Assasine sie attackiert. Die Fremde greift Colette an, doch ungeschickt stolpert die Auserwählte und legt dabei einen Hebel um, woraufhin die Attentäterin in einen Wartungsschacht fällt. Die Gruppe unterhält sich kurz über den weiteren Weg undGenis bemerkt noch ein merkwürdiges Tier, doch alle brechen daraufhin weiter zum Balacruf-Mausoleum auf. Während in der Höhle das merkwürdige Tier die Assasine darüber berichtet, dass die Gruppe der Auserwählten nach Luin wollen. Sofort stürmt die Fremde zur genannten Ortschaft los. Im Balacruf-Mausoleum entrichtet Colette ihr Gebet und erhält erneut Engelskräfte. Auf den Weg zum Ausgang begegnen sie Magnius. Seine Leute umzingeln Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos und Raine. Schnell beginnt ein Kampf, den die Helden für sich entscheiden können. Doch Magnius sagt, dass Genis und Raine Halbelfen sind. Raine tötet daraufhin ihn mit Photon. Trotzalldem akzeptiert Lloyd die zwei als Freunde und die Gruppe bricht daraufhin weiter auf. In Luin fragt sich die Assasinne, wer die Typen sind, die in das Dorf gehen. Load: 6 - Die Kooperation Als die Gruppe Luin betritt, sind sie geschockt über den Zustand der Stadt. Trotzdem suchen sie den Schlüssel um in den Turm des Mana zu gelangen. Sie finden den Schlüssel, dank Colette, und gehen zum Brunnenplatz, wo sie die Attentärin vorfinden. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass die Desians die Stadt angegriffen haben und sie versucht hat die Menschen aus der Farm zu befreien. Lloyd und die anderen beschließen zusammen mit der Assasine, genannt Sheena Fujibayashi, zur Menschenfarm von Asgard zu gehen. Dort angekommen versucht Raine einen Weg zu finden, die Leute zu befreien. Plötzlich geht der Arlarm los und die Desians stürmen den Raum. Als diese versuchen die Eindringlinge zu töten, geht der Großfürst Kvar dazwischen. Load: 7 - Die Rache Kvar erzählt allen, wer Lloyds Mutter umgebracht hat und dass Expheres aus Menschenleben gemacht sind. Auf Befehl von ihm greifen die Desians an, doch werden sogleich von Sheena zurückgeschlagen. Die Gruppe teilt sich daraufhin auf. Lloyd, Colette und Kratos stellen sich Kvar, während Genis, Raine und Sheena die Dorfleute befreien. Lloyd stürmt zu Kvar und greift ihn an, doch dieser weicht aus und verletzt ihn an der Schulter. Als dem Großfürsten die Idee aufkommt, die Schutzfassung zu entfernen, greift Kratos Kvar hinterrücks an. Dieser schlägt ihn zurück, woraufhin Kratos Grave Blade einsetzt. Lloyd verpasst Kvar einen schweren Treffer. Wenig später klappt jedoch Lloyd wegen der Wunde an seiner Schulter zusammen und der Großfürst versucht ihn zu töten, wäre Colette nicht dazwischen gegangen. Als Kvar erneut angreift, wird er schließlich von Lloyd und Kratos besiegt und getötet. Nach dem Kampf nimmt Lloyd seine Freundin Huckepack und alle drei verlassen den Raum. Andersort steht Rodyle vor dem Bildschirm, der offensichtlich den Kampf beobachtet hat, und erklärt, dass er das Angelus-Projekt übernehmen wird, die Mana-Kanone fertigstelle und er sein eigenes Reich erschaffe. Allerdings wird er von Pronyma ermordet. In der Nähe der zerstörten Menschenfarm will Lloyd seinen Exphere wegwerfen, doch er wird von Kratos aufgehalten. Er geht weg von der Gruppe, woraufhin Colette ihn folgt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie immer mehr ihre Menschlichkeit verliert. Sie kann weder essen, noch schlafen, noch etwas fühlen. Am nächsten Tag bricht Colette das Siegel am Turm des Manas, woraufhin sie erneut Engelskräfte bekommt. Load: 8 - Der Verrat Die Helden gehen nach dem Bruch die Treppe herunter, doch Colette taumelt und verliert schließlich auch ihre Stimme. Lloyd kann es nicht länger für sich behalten und erklärt, was mit der Auserwählten los ist. Die Gruppe bricht nach Hima auf und rastet dort. Am Morgen wird Lloyd unsanft von Genis geweckt. Sie gehen zu einer Klippe und besorgen sich dort Drachen, um zum Turm des Heils zu fliegen. Dort angekommen sehen Lloyd, Genis, Raine und Sheena, wie Colette das letzte Gebet entrichtet. Remiel erklärt ihr, weil sie es aus freien Stückenn tut, dass sie ein wahrer Engel wird, allerdings ihr Herz und ihre Erinnerung verlieren wird. Raine gesteht, dass sie das schon von Anfang an gewusst hat, dass Colette am Ende der Reise sterben würde. Im Gedanken sagt sie auf Wiedersehen und wird komplett vom Cruxis-Kristall übernommen. Remiel lacht auf und greift die Gruppe an, doch er wird erstochen von Kratos. Dieser gibt sich als Mitglied von Cruxis zu erkennen und setzt Judgment ein um seine ehemaligen Kameraden auszuschalten. Bis auf Lloyd werden alle bewusstlos, dieser rennt zu seiner Freundin und versucht sie wieder zurück zu holen. Doch Kratos sagt, dass das alles umsonst sei. Er holt zu einem Schlag aus, aber er kann Lloyd nicht töten. Plötzlich erscheint ein anderer Engel, der sich als Yggdrasill vorstellt und attackiert Lloyd mit einer Druckwelle aus einem Schwert. Dieser knallt an eine Säule und verliert auch sein Bewusstsein. Als der Engel ihn den Gnadenstoß geben will, greifen ihn ein paar vermeintliche Desains an. Sie nehmen Lloyd und die anderen mit. Als Lloyd wieder zu Sinnen kommt, glaubt er Desians zu sehen, doch einer von ihnen nimmt den Helm ab und stellt sich als der Anführer der Abtrünnigen vor. Yuan bittet daraufhin Lloyd ihn zu folgen. Währenddessen sieht man, wie Pronyma Yggdrasill etwas über Rodyle berichten will. Kratos verabschiedet sich und geht seinen Weg. Im Lager der Abtrünnigen klärt Yuan über die Desians und Cruxis auf, dass sie ein und dieselbe Organisation sind. Load: 9 - Die andere Welt Yuan erzählt ihnen, dass es neben Sylvarant auch noch eine weitere Welt namens Tethe'alla existiert und dass beide Welten im Sanduhr-Prinzip leben. Wenn eine Welt schwächer wird, wird die andere stärker. Sheena gibt sich außerdem als Tethe'allanerin zu erkennen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Yuan versucht hat die Auserwählte zu töten, doch er wurde von Kratos behindert. Der Anführer sagt, dass er Colette nicht mehr braucht, da sie etwas Wichtigeres erhalten haben. Die Abtrünnigen umkreisen sie und Yuan will Lloyd gefangen nehmen, dies wird allerdings von Sheena vereitelt und alle fliehen in den Hangar. Dort angekommen steigen sie auf die Rheiards und reisen nach Tethe'alla. In der Welt angekommen bemerken sie den Turm des Heils. Raine und Sheena beginnen daraufhin einen Streit, wessen Turm der echte ist. Doch es wird unterbrochen, da der Treibstoff der Rheiards zu Ende ist. Alle stürzen daraufhin in Meltokio in ein Haus ab. Im Haus entdeckt Lloyd jemanden unter einem Balken und holt ihn raus. Sheena bemerkt, dass sie in das Adelsviertel abgestürzt sind. Während der Jemand aufsteht, "begrüßt" Sheena Zelos. Band 3 *'Veröffentlichung': März 2015 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load: 10 - Die Exphere Sheena und Zelos sind beim König von Tethe'alla und Sheena fragt nach, ob sie ihnen helfen darf. Mit der Vereinbarung, dass Zelos die Gruppe überwacht, macht sich die ehemalige Assasine zurück zu Zelos's Haus. Während die Gruppe schockiert ist, dass Zelos der Auserwählte ist, kommt er rein und bringt noch ein Mädchen namens Presea Combatir mit. Daraufhin gehen alle zum Gaoracchia-Wald, da dort ein Zwerg leben soll. plötzlich taucht ein Sträfling auf und attackiert die Gruppe. Eine Frau unterbricht den Kampf und will Colette mitnehmen zu Yggdrasill. Bevor die Lage zu eskalieren droht, taucht Kratos auf und befehligt der Großfürstin sich zurückzuziehen. Wütend über Kratos' Anblick will Lloyd mit ihm kämpfen, doch er ignoriert ihn und verschwindet. Presea scheint weiter kämpfen zu wollen, doch der Fremde kann sie beruhigen. Der Sträfling erkennt, dass Presea auch ein Opfer von Expheres ist. Raine fragt den Sträfling schließlich, wer er sei und dieser nennt seinen Namen, Regal. Als sie das Haus von Altessa, einem Zwerg, ankommen begrüßt die Gruppe Tabatha und leitet sie zu dem Zwerg. Als Lloyd mit Altessa über Expheres reden will, versucht er sie wegzuschicken. Load: 11 - Das Erwachen Lloyd erklärt was alles passiert ist und bittet erneut um Altessas Hilfe. Dieser allerdings verweigert die Hilfe. Als Regal meint, dass auch Presea Engel-Toxikose hat, scheint der Zwerg etwas über sie zu wissen. Er klärt auf, dass er ein Handwerker von Cruxis war und Presea den Exphere angelegt hat. Altessa bereut seine Taten, aber fragt sich gleichzeitig, wie er dafür büßen kann. Lloyd entgegnet ihn, dass er es jetzt tun kann. Auf Bitten von Tabatha lässt sich der Zwerg schließlich doch noch überzeugen, Colette und Presea zu helfen. Später in der Nacht fragt Lloyd Altessa, ob er die Schutzfassung für seine Freundin anfertigen darf. Dieser ist damit einverstanden. Am nächsten Morgen legt Lloyd Colette ihre Schutzfassung an. Sie funktioniert und die Auserwählte wacht auf. Wenig später legt auch Altessa Preseas Schutzfassung an, doch zur Verwunderung, fragt sie sich ersteinmal wo sie ist. Plötzlich fällt ihr etwas ein und stürmt nach Ozette. Die anderen folgen ihr und landen bei Preseas'Haus, wo ein Skelett liegt. Presea schreit draufhin auf. Load: 12 - Die Wahrheit Die Gruppe hilft Presea dabei ihren Vater zu begraben. Das Mädchen erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Vater eines Tages krank wurde und sie gezwungen war zu arbeiten. Allerdings konnte sie kaum Geld auftreiben und so musst sie von Vharley einen Exphere annehmen. Lloyd erzählt Presea, dass der Anleger des Expheres auch gleichzeitig sie gerettet hat, doch für das Mädchen scheint alles zu spät zu sein. Presea wundert sich, was aus ihrer einzigsten Schwester wurde. Sie kann sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie eine Dienerin einer Adeligenfamilie namens Bryant wurde. Da fragt Regal, ob Preseas Schwester Alicia heißt. Sie bestätigt es, doch Regal erzählt ihr, dass er Alicia ermordet hat. Als George, in einer Rückblende, sagt, dass Varley ein Gespräch haben möchte mit Regal, befiehlt er seinen Diener ihn wegzuschicken. Danach stellt George jemand neues vor. Load: 13 - Der Entschluss George stellt Alicia vor. Diese scheint sich auf die Arbeit zu freuen. laut Regal war sie fleißig, fröhlich und achtsam. Irgendwann geschieht es, dass sich die zwei ineinander verlieben. Doch der Diener lässt sie von Vharley abholen und nach Sybak bringen. Regal folgt ihnen und fleiht mit seiner Geliebten. Vharley beleibt ihnen diecht auf den Versen. Da nimmt Regal Alicias Exphere ab und sie verwandelt sich in ein Exbelua. Sie tötet mehrere Passanten und Vharley, bevor Regal sie umbringt. Nach dem Tod von ihr schwört sich Regal nie mehr mit Händen zu kämpfen. Presea schreit ihn nach dem Erzählten an und rennt nach draußen. Sie steht an dem Grab ihres Vaters und Regal erzählt ihr nach einem Gespräch, wo sie das Grab ihrer Schwester findet. Load: 14 - Der Pakt Am nächsten Morgen beschließen alle nach Sylvarant zu reisen um Pakte mit den Elementargeistern zu schließen und so Cruxis zu besiegen. Doch dafür benötigen sie einen Pakt mit Volt und ein Beschwörer, damit die Rheiards fliegen können. Zelos erwähnt daraufhin, dass Sheena eine Beschwörerin ist. Die Gruppe geht zum Tempel der Blitze und die Beschwörerin spricht, dass sie Sheena sei und sie einen Pakt mit Volt benötige. Daraufhin erscheint Volt. Doch bis auf Sheena, Genis und Raine kann seine Stimme nicht hören. Raine übersetzt seine Worte, dass er eine Prüfung will, also einen Kampf. Der Geist greift daraufhin die gesamte Gruppe an. Sheena, die glaubt alle seien tot, erinnert sich an dem Tag des versuchten Paktes. Sie ging mit ein paar Leuten ihres Dorfes in den Tempel und forderte Volt zu einen Pakt auf, doch anstelle dessen attackiert er alle an und tötet alle bis auf Sheena. Bei der Erinnerung schreit Sheena auf und kann sich daraufhin nich bewegen. Als Volt sie anggreift stellt sich Corrine schützend vor ihr. Der Schlag ist so heftig, dass der Kleine wenig später in Sheenas Armen stirbt. Als der Geist erneut attackieren will, wehrt sich Sheena. Die Gruppe beginnt nun Volt mit allen einzudecken was sie haben, doch nichts hilft. Plötzlich hört Sheena Corrines Stimme, der ihr befiehlt seinen Namen zu rufen. Als Sheena es tut taucht ein neuer Geist auf, der sich als Verius vorstellt. Band 4 *'Veröffentlichung': Juni 2015 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load: 15 - Die Begegnung Mith Hilfe von Verius können die Helden einen Pakt mit Volt bekommen. Sheena spricht den Schwur und erhält einen Ring. Doch Verius bemerkt, dass etwas komisch ist und dass das Mana eigentlich nach Sylvarant fließen sollte, aber zurück nach Tethe'alla kommt. Volt erklärt, dass die Verbindung, die die zwei Welten verbbindet, verschwinden wird. Als Sheena Verius bittet einen Pakt mit ihm zu formen, sagt er, dass er keine Pakte schließt, aber auch das er immer in Sheenas Herzen bleibt. Auf den Heimweg sehen sie, dass gerade ein Blitz auf Ozette niederfährt. Geschockt über den Zustand der Stadt, entdeckt Presea einen Überlebenden. Die Gruppe hilft ihn raus und es stellt sich heraus, dass er Mithos heißt. Load: 16 - Die große Schlacht In Altessas Haus versorgt Tabatha die Wunden von Mithos, während der Zwerg erzählt, das Mithos der Held ein Halbelf war und seine Mitstreiter seine ältere Schwester Martel, Yuan und Kratos waren. Am Abend fragt Altessa, wie die Gruppe nach Sylvarant kommen will. Da fällt Raine etwas ein und alle Helden gehen am nächsten Tag zum Tor der Welten. Dort angekommen erklärt Raine, dass sie und Genis aus Tethe'all kommen und dass ihre Mutter sie hier ausgesetzt hat. Am Abend schließlich öffnet sich das Tor und alle kommen nach Sylvarant. Ein paar Tage später bekämpfen Lloyd und die anderen Ifrit. Load: 17 - Die wahre Gestalt Nach dem gewonnen Kampf hat nun Sheena mit allen Beschröungsgeistern in ganz Sylvarant einen Pakt geschlossen. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich dazu, vor den Ruinen ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Lloyd trennt sich von der Gruppe und begegnet Kratos, der berichtet, dass die Paktschließungen mit dem Geistern fatale Folgen hätte. Doch bevor Kratos weiter darauf eingeht, verschwindet er wieder. Am nächsten Morgen reisen alle nach Tethe'alla und gehen zurück zu Altessa, wo sie eine Nacht dort bleiben. In der Nacht dann wird Lloyd von Yuan geweckt und gefangen genommen. Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen haben, stellt sich Kratos in den Weg. Yuan verlangt daraufhin, dass der Seraph Origins Siegel brechen soll, wenn ihm das Leben seines Sohnes etwas wert sei. Geschockt kann Lloyd die Wahrheit nicht verkraften und als Yuan erzählt, dass Anna nicht hätte sterben müssen, wäre sie bloß nicht Kratos gefolgt, reißt Lloyds Geduldsfaden und er attackiert Yuan. Dieser will ihn einen Schlag verpassen, wäre Kratos nicht dazwischen gegangen und hätte er seinen Sohn nicht beschützt. Erschöpft klappt Kratos zusammen und Lloyd erkennt, dass er wirklich sein leiblicher Vater ist. Als Yuan seine Leuten befiehlt, Vater und Sohn gefangen zu nehmen, geht Mithos dazwischen und greift erst die Untergebenen und schließlich auch Yuan an. Die Gruppe wird durch das gesamte Geschehen geweckt und der Leiter der Abtrünnigen erklärt, dass Mithos in Wahrheit Yggdrasill ist. Dieser greift Altessa und 'Tabatha an und verschwindet wenig später mit dem bewusstlosen Kratos. Lloyd, der das Geschehene gerade nicht verkraften kann, schreit schließlich auf und Colette muss ihn trösten. Load: 18 ''Geschichte Band 5 *'Veröffentlichung:' August 2015 *'Seitenzahl: '''176 Load: 19 ''Geschichte Load: 20 Geschichte Load: 21 Geschichte Load: 22 Geschichte Trivia *Im Manga finden einige schwerwiegende Übersetzungs- und Sinnesfehler statt. So werden Yuan und Yggdrasill beispielsweise beide bei ihrem ersten Auftritt als Anführer'innen' bezeichnet. *Viele Artes werden anders gesagt und beschrieben als im Spiel, z.B. Icycle (normal Icicle). Galerie MangaSymphonia 1.png MangaSymphonia 2.png MangaSymphonia 3.png MangaSymphonia 4.png MangaSymphonia 5.png Artes und Zauber Band 1 *Fire Ball *Air Thrust *First Aid *Icicle (Icycle) Band 2 *Power Seal *Stalagmite *Photon *Grave Blade *Judgment (Judgement) Band 3 *Wind Blade (Wind Cutter) Band 4 *Serpent Seal *Grave Band 5 *Thunder Blade *Grave *Field Barrier Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Mangas